The Calm Before the Storm
by Mrs.Williamthebloody
Summary: I love you. I have loved you since the day we were forced to move in together and I will never stop loving you. Dasey Oneshot. 2 versions! Alternate ending written especially for mayapapaya500.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: IMPORTANT please read. This story has two endings. For those of you who would like the happy fluffy ending read Chapter 2 for those of you who would like to read the darker origional ending please read Chapter 1. The alternate ending was written in responce to mayapapaya500 request...so I hope you like it:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

I remember it like it was yesterday.

It was a Friday night and Casey had dragged me to watch Max's football game at the school. She was eager and happy, like she always was when she talked about Max. Reluctantly I agreed to go with her.

Her thoughts may have been solely about Max but anytime I got to spend with Casey was a good time to me. I had had feelings for Casey for what felt like forever, but my subtle attempts to let her in on these feelings went unnoticed. I had toyed with the idea of flat out telling her but it never seemed like the right time and I feared rejection.

The weather wasn't great. The sky was filled with clouds that got increasingly darker at the game progressed. Luckily they held out for the entire game, not a drop of rain fell from the sky. Our team won by a landslide and the bleachers roared with applause and excitement. I was less than enthusiastic about the win, but glad it was over.

"We should get home," I told her as we made out way off of the bleachers.

"Yeah, just as soon as I say goodbye to Max," she responded a smile appearing at the mention of his name.

They had been going out for months now. I had gotten used to it. At first it had hurt to see them together but over the months the pain had dulled and I had grown a custom to being numb whenever they were near me.

We made our way to the locker rooms and waited for Max to appear. One by one the members of the football team came out, the crowds in the school begin to thin until finally Casey and I were the only ones left in the school.

Looking a little worried she turned to me and said, "Did we miss him?"

I hadn't been paying all that much attention, not really wanting to think about Max, but I was pretty sure he hadn't passed by us.

I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"I think I'll just sneak in and see if he's still in there."

I nodded my head and sighed wanting nothing more than to just go home.

Seconds later she came running out of the locker room and didn't stop until she had reached the car. I followed her not knowing what had happened.

"He wasn't there," she said before getting into the passengers seat of the car.

We drove in silence for a while, the atmosphere tense and uneasy. I didn't know what had happened back at the school but I knew not to press for answers. We were about half way home when she started to breakdown. She sobbed loudly and the tears began to roll down her cheeks. I pulled into a near by parking lot and sat noiselessly allowing her to grieve over whatever was breaking her.

I rested my hand on her knee reassuringly as her sobs began to subside and for the first time since we had gotten in the car she turned and looked at me.

"I told him I loved him," she started and I felt my heart ache at the thought of her loving someone who wasn't me.

"I had never told a guy that I loved them…I had never loved anyone before. Sam and I…well it was nice but we never got to that point. But with Max it was different. When we were together I was always happy. When we were apart I physically hurt from missing him. He was perfect, nice and intelligent and we just fit, you know. Like we were meant to be. It took me weeks to gather the courage to tell him, but last night I finally did it."

She paused slightly before continuing and I heard rain begin to fall on the roof of the car.

"And I really thought he felt the same way…but" she chocked back a sob. "I guess I was wrong. I lied before. I did find him in the locker room."

She closed her eyes willing new tears not to fall.

"But he wasn't alone. He was in the shower with some blonde girl I didn't recognize."

As she said this last part my eyes grew wide. How could anyone cheat on Casey? It just wasn't right. I searched for something to say to soothe her but I was at a loss. All I could do was look at her and hope that she understood how sorry I was that this happened.

Her eyes opened and met mine. She was tired. I could see it in her face, in her eyes, in the way that she sat. She put her hand on top of mine and squeezed it slightly.

"Just take me home," was all she said.

And so I did.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

When we got home she went directly to her room. The rain was coming down hard now and the electricity in our home seemed to have shut down. I walked into the kitchen and found a candle and some matches, deciding to bring it up to Casey I made my way upstairs.

When I got to her room I found that the door was ajar and I pushed it open. When I got inside I found Casey staring blank faced out the window at the pouring rain.

My heart ached for her. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take that this beautiful girl was broken and there was nothing I could do to fix it.

I made my way in front of her blocking her view and forcing her too look at me.

"Casey, you're sweet and smart and beautiful and perfect and if Max can't see that than he's an idiot and you deserve better. He isn't worth the hurt and he isn't worth the tears..."I paused for a second knowing that this wasn't the best time best time before adding, "I love you. I have loved you since the day we were forced to move in together and I will never stop loving you."

She simply stared at me her mouth shut with no intention of responding. Her eyes searched my face as if looking for an answer. An answer to what I didn't know.

Apparently satisfied with what she saw, she brought her face to mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back as gentle as possible then slowly broke away. Her hands met the hem of my shirt and she pulled it over my head. I looked into her eyes and knew that what she wanted, what she need was to be comforted.

Soon all our clothing had been tossed aside and we made our way to the console of her bed. As I laid above her ready to enter her I came to a sudden stop feeling like I was taking advantage. I brought my eyes up and they were met with the sad broken eyes a small girl and right then I knew this wasn't right.

She could sense my hesitation and brought her face to mine taking my lips between hers, gradually she pulled away and once again looked into my eyes.

"Please Derek," she said desperately, her eyes begging me to continue. "I need you to want me…I need someone to want me."

And I couldn't say no.

Once we had both reached our finishing points I slowly rolled off of her onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. This wasn't at all what I wanted. I wanted to love her; I wanted her to love me back. For me this wasn't about sex, not in the least. It was about having finally found someone that made me happy, someone who I could see myself growing old with.

As I felt her head rest on my chest I lay there silently listening to the sound of her breathing. At first it was normal but it increasingly became irregular and as my chest grew wet from her tears I knew that I wasn't the only one who felt empty and unsatisfied.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

A/N: So this is techincally my first Life With Derek oneshot!! I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you thought! I love feedback. Thanks guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: IMPORTANT please read. This story has two endings. For those of you who would like the happy fluffy ending read Chapter 2 for those of you who would like to read the darker origional ending please read Chapter 1. The alternate ending was written in responce to mayapapaya500 request...so I hope you like it:)

I remember it like it was yesterday.

It was a Friday night and Casey had dragged me to watch Max's football game at the school. She was eager and happy, like she always was when she talked about Max. Reluctantly I agreed to go with her.

Her thoughts may have been solely about Max but anytime I got to spend with Casey was a good time to me. I had had feelings for Casey for what felt like forever, but my subtle attempts to let her in on these feelings went unnoticed. I had toyed with the idea of flat out telling her but it never seemed like the right time and I feared rejection.

The weather wasn't great. The sky was filled with clouds that got increasingly darker at the game progressed. Luckily they held out for the entire game, not a drop of rain fell from the sky. Our team won by a landslide and the bleachers roared with applause and excitement. I was less than enthusiastic about the win, but glad it was over.

"We should get home," I told her as we made out way off of the bleachers.

"Yeah, just as soon as I say goodbye to Max," she responded a smile appearing at the mention of his name.

They had been going out for months now. I had gotten used to it. At first it had hurt to see them together but over the months the pain had dulled and I had grown a custom to being numb whenever they were near me.

We made out way to the locker rooms and waited for Max to appear. One by one the members of the football team came out, the crowds in the school begin to thin until finally Casey and I were the only ones left in the school.

Looking a little worried she turned to me and said, "Did we miss him?"

I hadn't been paying all that much attention, not really wanting to think about Max, but I was pretty sure he hadn't passed by us.

I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"I think I'll just sneak in and see if he's still in there."

I nodded my head and sighed wanting nothing more than to just go home.

Seconds later she came running out of the locker room and didn't stop until she had reached the car. I followed her not knowing what had happened.

"He wasn't there," she said before getting into the passengers seat of the car.

We drove in silence for a while, the atmosphere tense and uneasy. I didn't know what had happened back at the school but I knew not to press for answers. We were about half way home when she started to breakdown. She sobbed loudly and the tears began to roll down her cheeks. I pulled into a near by parking lot and sat noiselessly allowing her to grieve over whatever was breaking her.

I rested my hand on her knee reassuringly as her sobs began to subside and for the first time since we had gotten in the car she turned and looked at me.

"I told him I loved him," she started and I felt my heart ache at the thought of her loving someone who wasn't me.

"I had never told a guy that I loved them…I had never loved anyone before. Sam and I…well it was nice but we never got to that point. But with Max it was different. When we were together I was always happy. When we were apart I physically hurt from missing him. He was perfect, nice and intelligent and we just fit, you know. Like we were meant to be. It took me weeks to gather the courage to tell him, but last night I finally did it."

She paused slightly before continuing and I heard rain begin to fall on the roof of the car.

"And I really thought he felt the same way…but" she chocked back a sob. "I guess I was wrong. I lied before. I did find him in the locker room."

She closed her eyes willing new tears not to fall.

"But he wasn't alone. He was in the shower with some blonde girl I didn't recognize."

As she said this last part my eyes grew wide. How could anyone cheat on Casey? It just wasn't right. I searched for something to say to soothe her but I was at a loss. All I could do was look at her and hope that she understood how sorry I was that this happened.

Her eyes opened and met mine. She was tired. I could see it in her face, in her eyes, in the way that she sat. She put her hand on top of mine and squeezed it slightly.

"Just take me home," was all she said.

And so I did.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

When we got home she went directly to her room. The rain was coming down hard now and the electricity in our home seemed to have shut down. I walked into the kitchen and found a candle and some matches, deciding to bring it up to Casey I made my way upstairs.

When I got to her room I found that the door was ajar and I pushed it open. When I got inside I found Casey staring blank faced out the window at the pouring rain.

My heart ached for her. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take that this beautiful girl was broken and there was nothing I could do to fix it.

I put the candle down on her dresser and made my way in front of her blocking her view and forcing her too look at me.

"Casey, you're sweet and smart and beautiful and perfect and if Max can't see that than he's an idiot and you deserve better. He isn't worth the hurt and he isn't worth the tears..."I paused for a second knowing that this wasn't the best time best time before adding, "I love you. I have loved you since the day we were forced to move in together and I will never stop loving you."

She simply stared at me her mouth shut with no intention of responding. Her eyes searched my face as if looking for an answer. An answer to what I didn't know.

Apparently satisfied with what she saw, she brought her face to mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back as gentle as possible then slowly broke away.

I looked into her eyes and gave her a warm smile, which she returned without delay.

"Derek," she started hesitantly.

I brought my finger to her lips preventing her from continuing.

"It's okay Case," I started knowing what she was going to say. "I know this came as a surprise and I know it's too soon for anything to happen. But just know that when you're ready I'll be here and until then I want you to know that I'm always around whatever you need."

She continued smiling at me before raising her arms and pulling me into a tight hug. She then brought her mouth to my ear and whispered a quick "Thank you."

When we broke apart the power turned back on.

"Listen," she said. "It's still pretty early and I don't really feel like going to bed…" she paused for a moment, "So how about we change out of these wet clothes and you meet me on the couch in 5?"

I was more than happy to accept. We started watching 'A Cinderella Story,' Casey's pick, but it didn't take long before we both fell asleep. That night we slept on the couch, my arm around Casey and her head resting on my chest.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

A/N: Okay, so for all you bunnies out there I hope that was fluffy enough for y'all! Let me know what you think cuties. I love feedback :)


End file.
